


Should've Gone for the Head

by Galacticspace97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, RWBY
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anthology, Gen, Humor, Infinity Gauntlet, Not Proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticspace97/pseuds/Galacticspace97
Summary: Cinder fall has finally acquired the powers of the Fall Maiden, as Beacon Academy is overrun by Grimm and the white fang, Cinder prepares to demolish the CCT tower and claim total victory. Yet one warrior steps up to face her, sporting a rather stylish piece of bling.





	Should've Gone for the Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinip/gifts).



> A short shitpost I that fleshed out into a full story, Spina if you're reading this, this is for you.

The doors to the top of beacon were blasted open with a tremendous clang, hovering in the smoking elevator shaft, Cinder Fall slowly levitated forwards into the wide atrium and touched down on the ground. This was it, after years of planning, she had acquired the powers of the Fall Maiden. Ozpin was nothing but a smoldering pile of ashes in the vault, total victory was hers! Far away she heard a deep thundering roar, the Wyvern was closing in, with the White Fang overrunning what little resistance the students were able to put up, all that was left to do was to level the tower and Vale would fall. Then the elevator behind her dinged softly and the doors slid open. A lone figure stepped out and faced Cinder. Cinder realized that this was the same was the same red-haired girl whom she had tricked into dismantling Ironwood’s pathetic robot, Pyrrha Nikos. Cinder allowed herself a sadistic grin, the girl had so vainly sought to claim the powers that never belonged to her, and now she would burn by that same fire. Letting the Fall Maiden’s powers course through her again, Cinder readied to vaporize this nuisance, when Pyrrha spoke.

“Do you believe in destiny?” She asked.

Cinder paused for a moment. She did. After all wasn’t it destiny that had brought her to this victory? Wasn’t it destiny that had allowed her to fell her enemies? And wasn’t it destiny that would bring about Salem’s vision of a new world? Cinder opened her mouth to retort, but before she could utter a word, Pyrrha spoke again.

“Well now its here. Or should I say, I am!” With that utterance, the warrior finally raised her left arm and Cinder saw that her opponent had donned a massive bronze gauntlet, six brilliant gemstones gleamed from the base of each finger and the center the hand. It was at this moment that cinder realized that the girl was not carrying her signature weapons. Pyrrha clenched her fist and one of the stones began to glow.

Cinder was no fool, she had seen enough weapons, been in enough fights to know when an attack was coming, so she struck first. Unleashing an inferno on her opponent, Cinder was pleased when she did not she Pyrrha roll out of the way to dodge. The torrent of flames engulfed the other half of the room swallowing everything it touched and for a moment as the blaze engulfed the top of the tower, Cinder believed she had won, then her heart turned to ice. Despite her continued barrage, the flames were _shrinking_. As Cinder watched in disbelief the inferno was sucked back in towards the center, the figure of Pyrrha Nikos appearing beneath the blaze, the purple and blue gems glowing brightly against the wall of fire. Shocked, Cinder stopped attacking, the room dimmed once again as the last embers were absorbed by the gems. Pyrrha stared Cinder in the eyes and solemnly spoke: “The end is near.”

In the blink of an eye the warrior punched her fist forwards releasing all the captured flame int a concentrated beam. Cinder barely had time to leap out of the way before the torrent of heat liquified the wall behind her, blasting out of the tower and arcing into the night sky. Looking back Cinder dodged again as Pyrrha now shifted her aim, a wide arc of open-air carved just inches behind the Fall maiden. Leaping behind Ozpin’s desk, Cinder heard the deafening roar of the flames die out and materialized her bow, then a deep guttural roar tore through the night. The Wyvern was close now.

Cinder peaked up from behind the heavy desk and saw that Pyrrha was now turning trying to locate the source of the monstrous sound, taking the opportunity she leapt up and loosed three elementally infused arrows in quick succession. Pyrrha’s eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of projectiles out of the corner of her vision. The red stone pulsed a brilliant scarlet and the arrows instantly became a cluster of slow-moving bubbles.  However, Cinder hadn’t wasted time and during was already across the room. Raising her fist and channeling the elemental forces, she landed a blow firmly on Pyrrha’s head, sending the girl flying. Not breaking her rhythm Cinder charged forwards to where her opponent had come to rest and was pushing herself up. Leaping her last step, the fall maiden planted her knee straight into the red head’s jaw knocking Pyrrha against the wall down on a knee. Cinder landed with a crouch and igniting the air beneath her feet sprang into a massive somersault. Still on one knee, Pyrrha placed her gauntleted hand on the floor to steady her rise, a move that Cinder saw. Pulsing another burst of flame behind her, Cinder changed direction midair and slammed down, trapping the metal glove under her right foot and with all her new-found power, brought her left foot crashing down across the front of the warrior’s face. 

To Cinder’s surprise however, Pyrrha did not collapse, nor did she even tip over, only her head bouncing slightly at the force of what should have been a killing blow. Pyrrha tilted her head upwards, wiping blood away from a broken lip. The girl’s eyes were now filled with an anger that was not was there before.

“All that, for a single drop of blood.” The solemn calmness of her earlier voice had been replaced by a trembling rage. Too late had Cinder realized that Pyrrha had stood up into a crouch. With a fierce cry, the red-haired warrior lunged and levered her gauntleted hand off the floor. With the sudden loss of balance Cinder suddenly found herself crashing into the ground with the metal weapon pointed squarely at her. Only her combat instincts saved her; as she rolled to the side a violet bolt of energy ripped apart the tiling of the floor where her head was a second before. Lifting herself onto her feet again with a jet flames Cinder lobbed a fire ball at Pyrrha who intercepted with a purple pulse form the gauntlet. Steadying her footing, Cinder began to circle the room while letting loose a barrage of fireballs aiming at anywhere Pyrrha wasn’t guarding to outflank her opponent.  Likewise, Pyrrha began to move in the same clockwise fashion, arm outstretched neutralizing each blast with one of her own. Bringing her second arm up, Cinder turned the blasts of fire into a tight beam only to be met by Pyrrha producing a violet energy beam of her own. The two colors met and clashed at the center of the room, magenta plasma arced from the collision, setting fires and blasting apart windows. Cinder suddenly swept the beam low trying to incinerate Pyrrha’s legs, but the warrior matched the move and the two beams clashed on the ground, burning an ever-bigger crater into the tile. Changing direction again, Cinder arced the fire upwards only to be mirrored and blasting through the ceiling.

A split second later an earthshattering roar overtook the sound of crackling energy and entire room was leveled as the gargantuan tail of the Wyvern swiped through the top of Beacon tower. The two combatants were thrown to the ground, their duel forgotten as the celling fell in on them.

As the dust settled Cinder found she had been pinned underneath a large metal panel. Igniting her hand, Cinder pushed her palm into the steel and melted a hole the size of her head to see out of. The top of the tower had been leveled, so technically Salem’s task was complete, if she was lucky, her opponent would have been crushed and she could simply claim victor- halfway across the rubble strewn platform, a heap of debris suddenly exploded into a shower of purple sparks as Pyrrha stood back up with gauntlet glowing. Facing the wyvern as it circled around for a second pass.  Growling, Cinder increased the heat and rabidly began to tear away chunks of metal to crawl out. As the wyvern closed in once again Pyrrha lifted the gauntlet above her head and clenched the fist. The blue and purple stones glowed but nothing seemed to happen. Cinder paused, had the weapon been damaged? No, in the sky, fragments of Remnant’s moon that had held their place for millennia winked out of exitance. A split second later, Cinder found out where they went. At first it was the smaller pieces, the size of a person, car, but soon pieces the size of apartment blocks were raining down. A concentrated meteor shower of lunar fragments engulfed Beacon tower, slamming flaming rocks the size of buildings into the ground around the spire. A thousand earthquakes shook the very foundations of the school. The Wyvern roared as chunks of lunar regolith punched holes into its wings, clumsily trying to dodge the larger fragments that dwarfed even its hulking form. As the massive Grimm was occupied, Pyrrha lowered her gauntlet and brought it to eye level. Still melting through her steel prison, Cinder could tell that the girl was aiming. The Wyvern banked right avoiding a smoldering mountain that streaked past it, but suddenly a house sized meteor caused the creature to swerve into a large arc to avoid it. Unable to extend its wings during the maneuver, the Wyvern was carried by its momentum into a predictable path. As it reached the zenith of its arc, Pyrrha fired. A blinding white beam streaked with rainbow light carved through the dark sky, vaporizing any meteors in its path, finding its mark directly on the underbelly of the massive Grimm. The creature howled in pain, a sound that could be heard above the now dwindling meteor shower. The beam seemed to pause for a moment before its brilliant light pieced through the back of the creature, severing one wing at the base. The Wyvern fell silent and limp, only its momentum carrying it though the rest of the arc and down towards the ground, disintegrating as it did so.

With a scream Cinder finally tore the metal plate in half and blasted A torrent of flame against Pyrrha’s back. The warrior turned around just in time to raise the gauntlet to shield herself against the flames but as she did so, Cinder had already notched an arrow in her bow and poured all her power into it. Letting it go, the projectile launched and streaked across the air. Pyrrha couldn’t see the arrow through the flames until it was too late, a short blast from the gauntlet wasn’t enough to stop the reforming weapon and with a sickening crack pierced through Pyrrha’s chest emerging on the other side.

Groaning in agony, the warrior dropped to a knee, her gauntleted arm going limp at her side. Cinder smirked. That was a killing blow. Triumphantly she strolled up to the incapacitated girl. No amount of cosmic power could make up for sloppiness, Pyrrha had let her guard down and would now deliver an even greater source of power straight Cinder. The Fall Maiden grasped the warrior’s slouching head.

“Any last words?” she asked, voice dripping with malice.

Despite what must have been a punctured lung, Pyrrha tried to raise her head and mumble something. Surprised, Cinder leaned in, sadistically curious and asked again.

“What was that?” her voice was even more poisonous.

For a moment Pyrrha remained silent. Then with a surge of strength, the warrior roared:

“You should have GONE FOR THE HEAD!” With a neon and bronze flash, Pyrrha brought her gauntleted left arm into view, her middle finger pressed tightly against her thumb. All six gems flashed brightly, and Cinder heard a sharp metallic SNAP.

The Fall Maiden stumbled backwards. Something was wrong with her, her arm, was it falling apart? As Cinder stared in horror. Pyrrha stood back up and with a fait white glow on her chest, she pulled the arrow out of her flesh and tossed it aside. Cinder was on the ground now, everything below her chest had blown into the wind, as she felt her neck falling apart the last thing Cinder Fall saw was the faint orange of the fall Maiden powers flowing to Pyrrha Nikos.

……….

Ruby Rose was confused, the Battle for Beacon had seemed hopeless and that was before half the moon decided to crash down around the Beacon tower. Yet then that giant flying Grimm had been shot down by a mysterious white light giving Ruby a change to climb the tower walls to aid Pyrrha. As Ruby reached the tower she saw Pyrrha slouched over with an arrow pierced through her, raising a strange looking gauntlet, then a flash and it was Cinder who was disintegrating on the ground and Pyrrha standing victorious at the top of the Beacon tower.

“Are you alright!?” Ruby cried as she ran up to her friend.

“I’m ok,” Pyrrha answered in her sweet yet solemn voice.

“The Grimm have overrun the whole school!” Ruby cried.

“Oh, I took care of that.” Pyrrha smiled.

Looking over the edge, Ruby could see the hoards of Grimm turning into dust scattering in the wind.

Walking besides a stunned Ruby, Pyrrha spoke.

“Fun isn’t something one considers when saving their friends from a gigantic Grimm invasion, but this does put a smile on my face.”


End file.
